Riches From Beneath
by Connor16
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the demigod son of Pluto, god of the underworld, wealth and the dead. As a child of one of the big three my life Is pretty complicated. Now I must crave my way through enemies of Rome and the gods if I hope to survive.
1. Chapter 1

He watched them from the shadows. A woman and her four year old child walking home from the park. She was a beautiful woman in her early thirties. Long bright red hair reaching the middle of her back, standing at a solid 5'9, violet colored eyes so full  
of life, a small button like nose, and a smile that could melt even his heart of stone. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki.

At her side bouncing with energy is her son, Naruto. Just looking at him now the man in the shadows knew he would grow up to be a handsome young man, the boy had short reddish black hair, his mothers violet eyes and bright smile, with dash marks on both  
cheeks.

He's been watching them whenever he could without getting caught, but always they've been under his protection. Now however he couldn't protect them any longer without being discovered. Which was why he was here now. Stepping out from the shadows revealed  
a middle aged man who looked to be in his late thirties, wearing a well pressed grey business suit with a black tie and shoes, should one looked closely at the suit they could see face sifting within the fabric, he had deathly pale skin, and a clean  
shaven face that looked as if made or granite, dark black eyes that burned with unspeakable power and madness. His name was Pluto, god of the underworld, riches and dead.

Kushina wasn't an idiot. She had known they were being watched all afternoon. Truth be told she knew they've been watched the past few years. While she wished her one time lover would actually talk in person, she was just happy to know he was getting  
to know their son.

Once they made it home she had her son prepare for bed.

"But mommy I'm not tired." Her son pouted cutely getting a laugh out of her.

"Now listen here little man, we had a deal remember? I take you to the park after dinner and you go straight to bed." Kissing his forehead. "Now off to bed." Turning him around and patting him on the butt.

She watched amused as her son walked off hanging his head. It wasn't until he turned the corner did she speak. "Are you going to come out the shadows, or are you going to keep perving on my ass."

"I've forgotten how unsavory your humor is." Came a deep voice that could still send a shiver down her spine.

Smiling slightly she answered. "Admit it, you missed this ass." When she received no reply she turned with a triumphant smile. "I didn't hear a no."

"You didn't hear a yes either." His tone giving nothing away. But Kushina knew him well enough to detect a hint of humor.

Walking towards the shadow she grabbed his hand pulling him towards her. "I've missed you Pluto." She said lovingly.

"And I you saiai (beloved)." Pluto whispers softly cupping her face. Knowing he shouldn't do what he was about to. He kissed her softly on the lips. He could literally count on hand how many women made him feel like this and still have two fingers to  
spare.

Breaking the kiss Kushina hummed slightly. "Are you here to meet Naruto?" She asked hopefully.

Sighing he shook his head slightly knowing he would ruin this moment. "No. You know why I'm here." As soon as the words left his mouth Kushina shoved him away. Gone where her kind loving eyes, replaced with burning anger.

"No! I won't do it. You said you would protect us! Protect him!" Gesturing down the hall.

"And I have kept my word. I would rather fade than let anything happen to the both of you. But our son's scent is growing stronger Kushina! It's all I can do to keep the worse monsters and even my family from finding him. Something is coming I can feel  
it, and Naruto needs to be ready to protect himself." Pluto tried reasoning.

"What's coming?"

"I'm not entirely sure what it is. But enemies and monsters of ancient times are making their move."

"Surely your family on Olympus could." Pluto snorts interrupts her.

"My family? They won't lift a finger until it's to late, Jupiter and Neptune to busy arguing with each other. They are not my concern for the time being. You are. So please do what I ask."

Kushina turns away from him hugging her sides. "He's just a child Pluto. I know what happens to those Lupa deems weak."

Pluto walks up to her placing a cold have on her shoulder. "He will pass her test."

"How can you be sure?"

Leaning down he breaths lightly in her ear. "Because he's our son." Kissing her cheek before disappearing into the shadows.

By the end of the week Kushina was driving both herself and Naruto to Sonoma Valley. Once they arrived. She grabbed Naruto and proceeded towards the burn down house.

Looking at the remains of the house highly unnerved the loving mother. Why did children of the gods have to be left here?

It didn't take long until Kushina hears growls coming from every direction. So loud they woke Naruto who was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Mommy where are we?" Naruto rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie."

"Are you so certain mortal." Came a growl from the entrance. Looking to the owner of the source. Kushina saw a large russet fur wolf with silver eyes and large teeth.

"Lupa, adopted mother of Romulus and and Remus." Kushina glared at the wolf.

Lupa however ignored her paying attention to the child who was looking at her curiously.

"Bring him here." She ordered.

Kushina didn't take to kindly to being told what to do when it came to her child. But sat her son down in front of the she goddess who began sniffing Naruto. Naruto laughed feeling her breath tickle his face and did something that made Kushina breath  
hitch. He petted Lupa on the head getting the goddess to shake her head in bewilderment. The last time a child petted her was her son Romulus.

Giving what Kushina hoped was a smile on the wolfs face Lupa spoke. "He'll make Rome strong." Picking the boy up by his collar.

"Wait a minute!" Kushina cried taking a step only to be stopped by two growling wolves. "Let me say goodbye to my son! You can't do this." She rants. All of which was ignored. "Naruto, I love you ok. Remember that momma will always love you and we will  
see each other again." By the time the words left her lips Lupa along with her son were swallowed up by the darkness.

The next day Naruto felt himself being woken up by a nudge. "Wake up cub. Today we train." Naruto yawns rubbing his eyes. "Hurry up young one. Today you learn to hunt and we're burning day light."

"Coming Lupa." Came the sleepy reply following her out into main room.

"Are you ready cub? To hunt one must blend in to their surroundings, clear your thoughts. Heavy thoughts make for heavy footing." Lupa explained as they were stalking their pray. She a full grown dear and he a rabbit. "Well cub? What are you going to  
do."

Naruto sat there contemplating until he thought of an idea. Moving to in the direction the rabbit was facing he let lose wolfish snarl scaring the rabbit into running. When I was close enough he pounced grabbing it by the neck. Looking back he saw he's  
adopted mother looming over her dead prey. Blood dripping from her maw.

"Lupa what do I do now?" Holding out the struggling rabbit. Lupa stared at him as if the answer were simple before turning away and walking back to the house. Leaving Naruto alone. Looking at the rabbit that stopped moving as if it already accepted it's  
fate. He knew Lupa didn't really leave but was watching from the bushes for weakness. With a shaking hand he grabbed the small creature by its head before roughly jerking it to the side. Hearing a small crack.

Lupa nodded approvingly from her spot. While he was rough round the edges the boy posses potential. Perhaps as much as the last child she trained just a month before.

The boy now knew how to hunt and has taken his first life. Now he would learn to fight.

 _Aut vincere aut mori._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was never scared of the dark. In fact he was probably the only four year old child in history who loved it. He felt safe within its confines.

It's been two weeks since Lupa sent him on his way to camp. And it'd probably be another week until he arrived at his destination. His internal radar was going crazy the closer he got to San Francisco.

He wanted to go to sleep to recover his strength for the next part of his journey. Yet he couldn't do it. One he was out in the open without a look out, and he felt more start. So he stayed awake staring at the small camp fire while fingering the small  
cylinder in his pocket. Apparently it was a gift from his father left for him at the Wolf House. Lupa gave it to him before leaving.

He was also thinking about his mother. Wondering how she was doing without him there for company. The last image of his mother was of her yelling she loved him with tears running down her face.

Finally getting fed up with sitting around doing nothing. Naruto got up snuffing out the flames. Then proceeded to head further west. Right now sleep was overrated. Besides he was pretty tired of sleeping in the dirt.

Along the way Naruto got to enjoy all the forest had to offer. Multiple times he saw a herd of deer drinking from streams. Bears from a far climbing trees. He even saw monsters which he was careful not to cross paths with. Just as he predicted by the  
end of the third week Naruto was in Oakland. His radar going haywire. He was close.

It didn't take long for him to see a tunnel different from the others. Seeing how it had a door. Knocking once Naruto opened up walking in. The tunnel barely being lite. Coming out the other end our young hero's breath was take away. Lying before  
him was a small city made a of white stones with red tiled rooftops. Surrounded by a huge wall, on the other side he could see troops marching in formation, with the barracks not far off. Camp Jupiter, home to the children of the gods and their descendants.

Walking across the bridge Naruto was stopped at the gate by a stern voice. "Just where do you think you're going?" Looking toward the source Naruto saw it belonged to a statue without arms.

"Um., I'm trying to enter the city." Naruto answered.

"I don't think so young man. No one can enter unless I deem so."

Getting annoyed with the bobble head Naruto Huff's crossing his arms. "And just who are you!" He snaps.

"Mind your tone young man it won't get you in any faster. As to who I am my name is Terminus, I am the god who protects this city and all who resides in it."

"I'm Naruto. Pleasure to meet you."

"Of course it's your pleasure." The god brags. "Now come forward so I may assets you." Doing as the miniature god said. Naruto stepped closer. No sooner had he done so the ground shook with highly expensive gems popping out the ground.

"Cara deum (dear gods) another one!" Naruto still learning Latin didn't quite understand what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Arching an eyebrow.

Recovering quickly the god brushed aside the question. "Just fine. Centurions!" He called out as the gates open revealing two guards wearing Roman armor. "Please export the son of Pluto to the Preators."

"Yes sir! Follow us kid." One of the soldiers spoke with a feminine voice. Leading him into the city. "My name is Elizabeth, daughter of Vulcan and centurion of the fifth legion. Welcome to New Rome."

While Naruto was being lead through the streets of New Rome. He couldn't help but notice how the streets were bustling with people and ghosts? Here's another thing Naruto knew didn't make him normal. Where he was certain other kids would be put on edge  
around ghosts. He felt completely at peace around them (no pun intended). No what truly captured the child's attention were the families eating a late breakfast/early lunch, couples holding hands and more importantly mothers with their children. Seeingthis  
brought back the hollow aching feeling in Naruto's stomach. He truly missed his mom.

Naruto was so caught up in what he was doing that he nearly ran into the people escorting him.

"Wow! Hold up their kid." This time it was the boy who spoke. Jonathan was his name if he rememebered correctly.

They stopped in front of a large set up steps leading up to a large circular building with a golden dome as a ceiling.

"There was a time a building such as this housed our emperor. But now that day has longed passed. Leadership of the camp had falling to their elite guards the preators." John said bitterly. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because they no longer  
had a single leader, or if it was because he just didn't like the current leadership.

If it was the former, Naruto wouldn't be the least bit surprised. He remembered Lupa's attitude when ever the fall of Rome happened. Saying it left a bitter taste in her mouth would be the biggest understatement of the century. Eventually even she had  
to admit that Rome became weak in the end. And how she didn't completely support the the whole two leader system. Perhaps it was time Rome had her emperor back.

This all ran through the mind of a four year old who was being introduced to said co-leaders.

Sitting in the chair on the right was a boy around seventeen with dark hair, elvish figure and the figure of a marathon runner. His name was Caleb, son of Mercury. On his left was a girl around the same age who looked like a UFC fighter in the women division.  
Her name was Sabrina, daughter of Mars.

Both centurions said their piece, it became quite a bit to quite for Naruto's liking but oh well. To him it was as if both leaders were having a silent conversation just with their eyes.

Just when it seemed silence would be the death of him(again no pun intended) Caleb broke the silence. "It is pretty disconcerting that another child of the elder gods have arrived. No doubt a bad omen is upon us."

"And should that be the case. We must double up patrols around the city, along with increasing training. You do know what that means Eliza?" Sabrina said staring directly at the centurion.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now seeing as the son of Pluto doesn't have a letter of recommendation. I take it the fifth will take him?" Caleb smirks with an amused expression.

"Yes sir. He'll make an excellent fit. Besides Jason needs someone around his age." Getting nods from the preators.

"Then you are dismissed. Get your recruit situated and prepared for training tomorrow. Before the night is over all Cohorts will receive a new training regiment. _Aut vincere aut mori._ "

"Conquer or die."

He's four freaking years old. What jerk thought it was a good idea to brand a child? His left forearm still stung from the pain of the tattoo, which now had the symbol of a glyph representing he was a child of Pluto, S.P.Q.R and a single bar for a year  
of service.

"There, see it wasn't so bad." Elizabeth cued softly rubbing his back while cleaning he cheek of tears.

"B-but it h-hu-hurts!" Naruto sniffs.

"I know it does sweetie, but the pain will go away. Hold your arm out for me so I can clean the dead skin off." Doing what he was told. Naruto winced a little feeling the wet cloth tough his arm. Soon enough the pain started to go away.

"There all done. Feels better doesn't it?" Naruto nods his head. "Good. Now before I take you to our barracks to meet the others. You need to remember one thing always. Romans don't cry. It's a sign of weakness."

Drying his tears Naruto followed the centurions out of the city and into the military encampment.

As soon as they entered their barracks. Elizabeth called everyone to attention.  
"Legionnaires!" As if a spell had been cast the entire fifth stood at attention. "Lads! Meet our newest recruit Naruto Uzumaki, son of Pluto."

No one moved. Or even made a sound. It was so quite that if someone was to let one lose, you would know who it was. Suddenly the whole barracks erupted into cheers.

"Hell yes!"

"Another child of the elder gods."

"I don't believe it."

"The fifth is making a come back baby!"

These are only a few words that reached Narutos' ears.

Elizabeth allowed the commotion to continue for a few more minutes before calling them back. "Alright settle down! Settle down lads. Now I want you all to make Naruto feel welcome. Also be sure to call it in early tonight. The preators are changing  
up the training schedule. With luck we'll get first dibs for morning drills on the field. Dismissed!" With that everyone went back to their previous activities.

Some came up to meet Naruto in person. Then Elizabeth had him follow her towards the back. "Naruto I'd like you to meet Jason. Jason, this is your cousin Naruto." Jason was around Naruto age, with blond hair, electric blue eyes, with a small  
scar on his bottom lip. Wait a minute! She say cousin?

Elizabeth chuckled seeing Narutos gobbed smacked expression. "Jason is a son of Jupiter. Get some rest you two. From this moment forward, the two of you are the focus of both the camp and the gods." With those parting words of pressure advice  
Eliza left them.

"So we're cousins." Naruto said awkwardly after some time.

"Looks like it." Jason said just as awkward.

"So apparently our dads hate each other."

"Apparently."

"That won't be a problem with us right?"

"No."

Naruto smiled. "Cool. Bottom bunk yours?"

"Yea. You can have the top one if you like."

It was without a doubt the most awkward form of friendship that could possibly happen. If not a little cute.

Without knowing it. Both Naruto and Jason would become the legions heavy hitters.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Naruto was welcomed into the fifth cohort. And in that time he and Jason were inseparable. A bond of brotherhood was formed between them, unbreakable and strong. Funny given the rivalry between their fathers. You couldn't find  
one without the other.

They train, fought and studied together. And with tonight's War Game. They would earn the title: The Sons Of Lupa.

"Honestly Naruto, you're starting to make me nervous." Jason slides away slightly.

"What? I'm just bouncing my leg."

"It's not the leg I'm worried about." Jason muttered. Eyeballing his friends sword.

Naruto learned not long after arriving at camp, that the cylinder left to him by his father was actually a pure black Stygian Iron sword, with the hilt that looked like dragon eating the blade. It was beautiful as it was terrifying with its faint black  
mist. Deadly to monster, humans, demigods and immortals alike. Jason will never forget the pain he felt when getting cut on the arm. It burned like a unforgiving cold fire, and felt as if apart of his life force was stolen.

He would rather have a paper cut then be cut by that blade again.

"Centurion on deck!" A solider calls out. Everyone stood at attention as Elizabeth walked down the ranks. Coming to a stop at the cousins. "Jason, how you holding up?"

"Doing fine ma'am. Ready to win."

"Good man." She nods at him. Turning to Naruto who was still shaking slightly. "Excited for your first War Games?"

"Am I ever! Today the fifth are taking that fort."

Elizabeth smiled. "I believe you. Which is why the two of you have a special assignment." Getting the boys attention. "While the rest of the fifth along with the third and fourth attack the fort. The both of you are going to scale the walls. The enemy  
have armed them ballistas. As long as they have those we won't last long with our numbers. Your job is to get up there take them out, and blow a hole in their defenses. Understood!"

"Yes ma'am!" They chorused.

It wasn't long after that the horn blew signaling the start of the games. Soon the cry of battle engulfed the Field of Mars.

While the others were busy with the frontal assault. Jason and Naruto were scaling the wall the best they could. Usually this would call for a stealthy approach if the sound of battle, and ballista fire wasn't drowning out everything else.

"Sentry up top." Jason hissed. Looking to where he was pointing. Naruto indeed saw someone keeping a look out. At least they were playing it safe, he'd give them that. It wouldn't be enough to save them defeat however.

Moving past his friend on the wall. Naruto grabbed his shield and with a much strength a four year old could muster. Bashed the guard in the head. Hearing a crumpling sound. He climbed over to check the coast was clear. Spotting no one he signaled for  
Jason to join him.

"Alright here's the plan. The two of us are going to take command of enemy artillery, use it to destroy the rest of them." Naruto whispers.

"What about their defense though? Our mission isn't just the weapons but to get the main force inside." Jason reminds the son of Pluto.

"We'll burn that bridge when we cross it. Longer we wait here. The longer the assault team suffers losses." Naruto runs off to the closet ballista his friend following him.

Naruto engaged the enemies first being the first to arrive. Drawing his Stygian sword, he slashed one guarded behind the leg making him cry out in pain until Jason silenced him with his lance. The other two now on alert stopped enjoying themselves and  
to avenge their comrade. Jason taking on the one who was using the ballista. Naruto taking on the other one. Both were taller than the new recruits and experience fighter. Where the two had experience one their side. The sons of Jupiter and Pluto  
made up for speed with their side.

Naruto seeing the boy he was fighting going for a downward slash. He jumped in under his guard leaving him small cut across the stomach, which was more than enough for him to drop to the group clutching his stomach for dear life. Ending it quickly Naruto  
brought the hilt down on his head.

Looking to Jason. Naruto saw he was keeping his enemy at a distance. While the defender had a weapon for close quarters combat. Jason had his lance. Whenever his foe would try to go to attack, he was quickly averted by the golden spear. Unlike Naruto  
who was like a brawler and preferred up close and personal. Jason was the apposite and relied on patience and cunning, waiting for you to make a mistake then pounced.

Knowing he was wasting time and the assault force was losing. Naruto rushed to the ballista and strained slightly turning it on the other two. "Say hello to my little friend!" He roared opening fire on the fort defensives with blunt blots, which still  
hurt and would definitely leave a mark. Once that was done he sabotaged the remaining one.

"Having fun!" Jason shouts over the nose of the fort alarm. "Now how are we to get everybody inside?"

Smiling Naruto answered. "I don't know. That's the fun part!" Grinning like a maniac.

"For the fifth?" Jason grins holding out his lance.

"For the fifth." Naruto clanks his sword against his friends.

With a mighty battle cry. Which if you were to ask anyone who heard it. Sounded like savage wolf growls. Charging the defenders of the forts. Naruto and Jason cutting their way down the stairs to the gates. Perfectly moving I sync with each other. Jason  
would block with his shield and Naruto would attack, Naruto ducking under an attack, with Jason swinging a wide arc with his spear.

Losing themselves to the frenzy of battle, neither remembering opening the gates for the main force. What felt like forever but was only minutes. The War Games came to a end. The fifth cohort taking victory its members first over the wall and first through  
the gates. Both Jason and Naruto named MVP and dubbed Sons of Lupa.

That every cohort except the first and second had a grand feast in light of their victory, and to the guests of honor. Who weren't used to such praise. This was just one of many celebrations to come for the two.

* * *

 _~5 Years Later~_

 __

 __

Five years have passed since the Sons of Lupa joined the army of Rome. In those five years Naruto and Jason have been steadily rising in power, along with restoring honor to the fifth cohort. When not with the legion Naruto would be found training in  
the practice arena. Working himself to the limit and beyond. Jason also trained when he got the chance, but also showed an appreciation for military strategics, often spending most of his time with Eliza and the centurions on key positions.

Naruto now nine years old could be found leaving Temple Hill after prying to his father. Whenever he got the chance Naruto would go to Pluto's Shrine, with what offering he had on him. It was the only way he could feel close to the lord of the dead.

Heading back to the barracks to get his gear for training. Our young hero was still captured by the beauty of New Rome. Watching families walk the streets, or headed to class. All of them living normal lives without the threat of monsters or death looming  
over them.

' _Five years down, five more to go."_ Naruto reminds himself. The day the son of Pluto discovered that after a ten year service with the legion. You could move your family into the city. Naruto could have his mother close by at all times and  
visit whenever he wanted. Sadly until then he would have to wait to see her again. He only took comfort in the fact that he knew his father was watching out for her.

Once he was back at the fifth's barracks. He spotted Jason sitting outside with a somber expression.

"You ok?" Naruto asked coming to a stop. Jason didn't answer him. Choosing to remain silent.

"Jason!" Naruto shakes his friend getting his attention.

"Wh-what? Oh, Naruto, its just you."

"Ouch! What's bugging you man?"

"I'm leaving the camp." Came the soft reply.

Not knowing why his brother in all but Blood was pouting. Naruto smiles. "What's with the sour face fratris?(brother) You should be celebrating." Honestly this was the moment every legionnaire trainer for. To be able to leave camp and put their  
skills to the test.

"Normally yea. But Elizabeth along with the centurions and the preators were so impressed with my strategic plans. They decided to give me a quest." That got the whiskered boys attention. Usually a quest needed to senate approved. Preators only  
had the power to by pass the senate for two reasons. 1st) being to recover lost artifacts most of which lost by a certain cohort. *cough cough* 2nd) was a promotion test. Realization immediately dawned on Naruto.

"You're being promoted."

"Yea." Nods Jason. "I'm to take a small battalion and clear out a group of monsters. A Centurion has been assigned to observe my performance of leadership."

Naruto didn't know what to say honestly. Him and Jason always talked about being promoted together. Now here he was with his best friend going on a mission to deem him ready of leadership. Apart of him was quite jealous actually. He worked just as hard  
as Jason did. Where the hell was his promotion! Just when he was about to voice his displeasure. Naruto looked at his friend and saw the uncertainty on his face. Nervousness about failing his first assignment. But most importantly fear of this causing  
a rift between them.

Pushing his jealousy aside. Naruto put an arm around Jason's shoulder giving him a bro hug. "Then you go out there and kick their asses, and ace this test." He encourage.

Smiling at the advice given to him. Jason only had one thing to say. "Thanks."

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

In the weeks that followed after Jason's departure. Naruto continued to progress in his training. Mostly to be prepared for the gladiatorial event next month. The other part to work off the anger he felt.

He refused to be left behind. One way or another, Naruto would be promoted to Centurion.

As of now the son of Pluto was working on his powers. So far he could only control the spirits of New Rome, something that didn't sit well with him.

As a child of the elder gods, and a soldier of Rome, Naruto needed to be a lot more powerful than he currently was.

Pluto lords over everything that's beneath the earth, so by birth right he already had a field advantage.

"Again!" Barks a ghost of a former legionnaire, who was helping train him.

Panting heavily and covered in sweat and grime. Naruto raises his blade once more. "Serve me!" Be bellows. The arena floor shakes, before cracking open releasing a small battalion of roman skeletal soldiers.

"Good Naruto! Now hold it for as long as possible." The specter draws its weapon before attacking him.

Naruto was breathing so hard, he barley parried the sword in time.

"Must be better than that Naruto. The enemy won't take it easy on you, just because you're tired." The Spector criticized charging again.

Thinking fast on his feet, Naruto ordered his undead warriors to fight for him, but watched as their weapons passed harmlessly through and get cut down.

"Alright enough!" Calling an end to training.

Naruto would like to say he remained standing tall after getting the order. Sadly that wasn't the case, as he immediately dropped to all fours. His breathing in short spurts, his clothes clinging to him with sweat pouring off him, moving his muscles alone  
hurt him like crazy.

The specter walks up to him calmly handing him some ambrosia. Which he quickly and painfully snatched up and ate.

Naruto sighed in bliss content. The food of the gods tasting like his mother's brownies. Soon his muscles became less tensed and his breathing more controlled.

"Did you forget that only you can touch me?"

"Huff..shut up..huff."

"There are still areas you need work on...you did however summon a small battalion this time, which is an improvement."

"That..huff.. almost sound like a compliment."

"Don't let it go to your head child." The Spector glared. "Now go get some rest. We'll work on your earth abilities tomorrow." The fallen warriors said disappearing.

"Nah, I don't need help getting up or anything." Came the sarcastic retort.

Some time later after he managed to pull himself together and limped his way back to the barracks.

He was just on his way to the city exit when a voice grabbed his attention.

"Hello Naruto."

Turning around our dark red hair hero, Came face to face with theaugur of camp, Jessica Lynch, daughter of Ceres. She had sun kissed skin tone, ivy green eyes her mothers blond hair, along with sharp features. Wearing standard white robes with a  
purple sash.

"How's it going cuz?" Pluto's heir groans.

Jessica giggles seeing the boy in pain from training. "Just coming from the senate meeting. And spotted you leaving the coliseum." She explained.

"Oh? And pray tell my dear cousin, what has the mobile bedsheets decided." Naruto mocks annoyed turning to leave.

"You shouldn't disrespect the senate Naruto." Jessica reprimands the young legionnaire. "Without the senate, Rome and all her people would be in disarray."

"Isn't that what the preators are for?" He countered.

"The preators are there to lead the military force, while the senate represents the people." The augur sighed.

"And to make sure the preators don't over step their position." Naruto added.

Jessica shrugged agreeing with him but not voicing it aloud. "Rome no longer has her emperor. So leadership has returned to the people."

"Yea about that. Why hasn't their been another emperor? Surely it would be beneficial for Rome."

"Perhaps.." Jessica says trying to think how she should word this. "But you also have to remember that not every emperor was good. Some were even close to Rome's downfall. Nero being the famous of them."

Nero Claudius Divi Claudius Filius Ceaser. Up there with the worst Roman emperors in history, but definitely the leading member. Every legionnaire knew of him. The man who nearly brought Rome to her knees and her legion in ruin, it was because of him;  
that Rome had a hard time trusting the preators, along with anyone who shard the blood of Apollo.

Lupa has never forgiven herself for not eating the "bastard sun child". Safe to safe that any roman demigod the sun sired needed to be trained by the other wolves. Or risked being made a meal out of.

"I understand that much Jess. People like Nero, allowed power to go to their heads. You can't rope all of them in with Nero. There were good ones."

"True yes. But, Naruto, the gods now decide who will sit upon the throne of Rome and so far they haven't. When they believe the time is right, only then will we have a emperor again." Jessica's tone made it clear that the subject was over with.

They walked in a slightly tense silence after that. Naruto mulling over her words, while Jessica knew her cousin was far from satisfied with her words.

It wasn't until they were approaching the military barracks did she say something. "Look, I know you're not satisfied with what I said. I also know you feel as if you were cheated getting passed over for promotion." She said smoothly.

"Nah! What ever gave you that idea." He mumbled under his breath, which she ignored.

"Its what the meeting was for, and why I chased you down."She goes onpretending he didn't say anything

Naruto looks at her with a confused expression. Forcing her to elaborate.

"I've been having troubling dreams of late. Plus the omens I've witnessed aren't helping."

"Wait hold up Jess!" Naruto verbally pumps the brakes. "What omens? What dreams?"

Instead of answering him, she brushes the questions aside. "All that matters is that the legions needs to be prepared. And in order to do that, we'll need more weapons and better gear."

"Yea one problem with that. No one in their right mind will allow a quest to... Alaska!" Naruto growls bringing up the fifths biggest failure.

"I'm not talking about those weapons. The legion also has lost weapons throughout the country. Such as Fort Sumter in South Carolina. There's a secret compartment there housing a bunch of weapons and old plans along with forgery designs. Sadly it can  
only be unlocked by a augury."

"Jessica!" Naruto says hopefully, which only rose seeing her smile at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, So of Pluto and legionnaire of the fifth. You have been charged by the senate to escort me to Fort Sumter, retrieve the weapon and plans and return them to camp. Do so and you will be promoted to Centurion."

Not knowing what to do or how to react. Naruto flung himself at the older girl giving her a hug.

"Thank you Jessica! You have no idea how much this means to me. When can we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. You're allowed two companions, so choose wisely." With that said the camp augur turned and left leaving an excited nine year old behind.

Finally! He got his first quest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was bursting with excitement on the inside. Finally after five years of service. He was on his first quest.

Even the long bus ride wasn't enough to dampen his spirit.

Naruto chose his cohort Centurion Elizabeth, daughter of Vulcan. Who was just as excited at the prospect of getting her hands on new forgery designs.

And Eric Carther, legacy of Venus. In Naruto'sopinion he was like a real life Anakin Skywalker, with shoulder length brown hair, dark blue eyes and a small scar on his face splitting at the eye.

To pass the time they spoke amongst themselves. Eliza and Eric talking about the tournament next month. While Naruto spoke with the camp augur.

"So how come only an augur can open this compartment?" Naruto couldn't help but find it a little weird that augurs were on the battle field back then.

Jessica lowers the book she was reading to answer. "It wasn't just mortal soldiers who fought in the war Naruto, but demigods and legacies as well. They sometimes brought augurs with them, to determine the course of the battle. It was actually an augur  
who advised the first assault on the fort."

"I still don't understand." Naruto said confused. "Who were the demigods fighting then?"

Jessica's expression gained a dark look to it. "Monsters. Creatures that hadn't been spotted since ancient times."

"Still doesn't make sense. Why would monsters take part in a human war? Specially one that had nothing to do with them."

The daughter of Ceres groans slightly. "Naruto, no one can truly understand what goes on in a monsters head. Their mindless beasts, that are meant to be put down."

Naruto didn't say anything more, sensing that Jessica was getting somewhat annoyed with him. But he couldn't help but question what she said. What was the true reason behind Rome fighting in the civil war.

Pushing the subject to the back of his mind for later, Naruto leaned back in his seat to take a nap.

He dreamed of cannon fire. Explosions going on all around him. Soldiers dressed in grey and blue uniforms running around fighting.

He ducks under the swing of a sword. Stabbing the preparator in the gut killing him.

A man runs up to him gasping for breath. "Sir..huff...we're over run..huff.. we need to retreat!"

Naruto slaps the man for speaking suchblasphemy. "Know your place solider!" He scolds. "I refuse to lose this fort to a bunch of barbaric bastards! Signal our artillery to focus fire on the enemy ships. We beat them back, we cut them off from reinforcements."

"Sir! Yes sir!" The solider saluted running off to relay the orders.

Thunder boomed in the distance forcing Naruto to turn around. Standing on a sort hill was a man calling down lighting, killing his man.

Brandishing his sword, Naruto ran at the man yelling a war cry. The other man seeing him coming. Met him head on. Sparks flying as their blades clashed.

"Today you die, bastard child of Zeus!"

"Rome fell once! It'll fall again. We are the true children of the gods!" The union soldier hurtles lighting at Naruto, who jumps to the side. Slamming his fist in the ground making shake.

The son of Zeus loses his concentration. Giving Naruto time to conjure up water from around him, encasing the union man in a ball of water drowning him.

He would have won to. If he wasn't stabbed through the back.

"Ugh!" He coughs up blood.

The man from behind whispers in his ear. "Hello brother. Say hello to our uncle for me." Mocks the son of Poseidon.

The last thing Naruto sees before darkness takes him, is the victorious smiles on the Greeks faces.

Naruto jumps awake to someone nudging him.

"You ok man!" Eric asked him

Naruto ignores him patting his chest, feeling for and scars left behind from a sword. When he was finished he looked up to see his friends looking at him funny.

"Bad dream." He mumbled. The others didn't need anymore explanation. Downside of sharing the blood of a god were the dreams. Nightmares so horrible, they'd make Freddy Krueger jealous.

"We almost there yet?" He yawned.

"Almost? Dude you were out like a light. We crossed the South Carolina border an hour ago. That's why we woke you. Should be Charleston any minute now. Eric playfully punches him.

"Ready to become Centurion Uzumaki?" Elizabeth smiles at him.

Hearing they were close to their destination, Naruto forgot all about his strange dream.

"By the gods of Olympus! Yes!"

Some time after they got off the bus. The four children of Rome wandered around town for awhile before heading to pay for their ferry ride over to the fort.

Now came the tricky part. They needed to sneak away from the tour group, in order to complete their quest. Which was easier said than done. Seeing as they were officially part of the last tour group. So the park rangers and guides kept count of all who  
were there.

As the neared the fort, Naruto could sense the strong aura of death surrounding it. Not only that but powerful magic was linked here.

"You ok Naruto?" He heard Jessica asked.

Shaking his head, he answered. "I can sense a lot of dead people here. We need to be careful." He warned.

The others looked at him a bit worriedly.

"Come man. You're the son of Pluto, you can handle a few dead spirits." Eric tries joking.

"There's even stuff I can't control Eric. Whatever happened here, someone, or something cast a powerful dark curse."

"I officially hate forts now." Elizabeth said somberly.

"No turning back now. We're romans, whatever rears his ugly head, we'll take care of it."

"Eric is right." Jessica said. "We need these weapons for Rome."

"Still, just the be safe, Elizabeth and Eric should stand watch over you. I'll be on guard for anything else." Naruto lays out a game plan. The others nod their agreement. Just as the pulled into the docks.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen!" The guide announced over the intercom.

Shuffling out the boat, Naruto got a good look at what remained. What was once a heavily fortified fortress with high walls, was now a small rectangular wall with very few cannons mounted on the walls.

He could also see spirits dressed in union and confederate uniforms walking aimlessly. Some even pointed at him, when they noticed he could see them.

He was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

All these souls should have entered his fathers realm. Unless...

"Damn!" He cursed a bit to loudly. People in their group looked at him.

Apologizing quickly. He and his friends hung back.

"What's wrong this time." They asked.

"The while island is cursed." He tells them.

"How can you be sure." Elizabeth asked, while the other two looked to see they weren't being overheard.

"Because I can see a lot of dead spirits around us from the war. They should be underworld, but their not. But they aren't."

"Cause someone bound their spirits here." Jessica finished. Naruto nods his head.

"It must have happened during one of the attacks on the fort. The moment we try to take those weapons." Pluto's heir says.

"It'll be a real life, dawn of the dead." Eric guessed. "And you're the only one who can fight them."

"Can't you summon, or control them?" Elizabeth said.

Naruto shakes his head. "I can't risk summoning the dead, it'll only mean more enemies for us. And this curse is powerful. Maybe if I was older, but no I can't."

"We don't have many options here huh?" Jessica looks around. Their group was a ways away from them. "Come on this way." She leads them to a wall feeling along it until she finds what she's looking for.

Pushing one of the bricks in. The wall slides open revealing a staircase leading down. They follow her down. All the while Naruto could hear the spirits of the damned hissing angerly.

"I think we're approach the center of the curse." Eric shivers from the cold. No one disagreed with him.

They eventually reached the end of the stairs with a locked door in front of them.

Jessica walks up to it whispering something in a language they didn't understand. With a click the door unlocked.

"That was the language of the old tongue. How do you know it?" Naruto said somewhat amazed.

"It is something only the most dedicated of augurs can learn." She answered not turning to look at them.

"Can you teach me?" He asked nervously.

Turning around his cousin smiled. "I'd love to."

"First we need to make it out alive." She continued opening the door.

Inside was a large circular room, with imperial gold weapons stocked against the walls. Battle plans and forgery designs littered the tables covered in dust and cobwebs.

That wasn't the only think they saw. Laying not even four feet from the door were two skeletons with swords protruding where flesh once be.

Naruto kneels down next to them. Placing his hand on both of them.

He learned recently that he had the gift to feel the last emotions of the dead before they parted for the next life. And what he felt was pure unsaturated hatred for the other.

"These two are the source of the curse. They were demigods." Naruto spoke quitely.

"Why would Roman's kill each other?" Both Centurions asked.

"One of them wasn't a Roman. But a Greek."

"Impossible!" Elizabeth raves. "The Greeks died out eons ago, after Rome conquered Greece."

"Tell that to him. Both muttered a curse to prevent the rival forces from entering the afterlife."

"Yes!" A voice hissed angerly. Before them a man wearing a union uniform appeared.

He had long greasy black hair, with black eyes that were smoldering with hate, a sharp features and a pointed nose.

"Who are you barabrain!" The legionnaires spat shoving Jessica behind them.

"I was once named James Rogers, son of Hades! And once again I'm in the presence of another one his bastard children."

Naruto drew this black sword making the spirit hiss from the very sight of it.

"Guys get what you need fast!" Naruto barks. Keeping James at blade point.

Jessica, Elizabeth and Eric quickly start collecting the imperial weapons and designs stuffing them in the bags they brought.

"You think you can simply leave. This place shall become your tomb!" James roars lifting his arms. All around them the room shook violently.

Spirits started coming out the walls, union and confederate alike weapons drawn.

"Up the stairs quick!" Naruto ordered. Who need no telling twice, as they all bolted up the stairs. Leaving the son Pluto alone with the dead.

Naruto gripped his sword in both hands.

"Spirits of the dead, you have suffered long enough. Come so I might release you from your torment!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Death smiles at us all, but all man can do is smile back ~Marcus Aurelius~_  
 _  
_

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

For Naruto that couldn't be more true. Death was looking him in the face and he was facing it head on with a ear spilting grin.

Parrying a sword he stabbed his blade into a ghosts chest his sword absorbing its essence.

Ten minutes have passed since he ordered his friends to retreat up stairs. In that time he's been dispelling ghost after ghost and he was having fun if truth be told.

"Naruto!" He heard from upstairs. "Hurry the boats are evacuating the island."

"Go without me!" He shouted back slowly retreating back.

The dead son of Hades spoke in his hollow voice echoing off the walls. "Don't let them leave! Kill everyone here!"

"Eric! They're going to kill the civilians, get them out of here!"

Naruto absorbs another specter, stepping out of the way of another attack. All the spirits of the curse dead kept surging forward. It was like fighting a hydra. He killed one, two more took that ones place.

He couldn't help but curse himself right now. At camp a child of Trivia taught classes on magic, and curses. Lessons he himself neglected believing he didn't need them.

Thank gods! Jason wasn't there for an "I told you so"

Only thing Naruto was sure of was that his brother was the center of this curse. He was also certain that he was no where near strong enough to fight this spirit.

As a child of the underworld he was still aware of his surroundings even in death.

Blocking another attack his way, Naruto pushed the offender back, slowly making his way towards his friends.

"What's the matter James! Afraid of fighting me yourself!" He taunts trying to buy time for his friends.

The spirits stop in their tracks splitting down the middle to reveal the dead demigod.

James glared at him. His eyes filled with pure unrelenting hatred.

"You wish to embrace death so quickly quickly bastard? Very well then!" Spinning in his heel, James marched back down to the room.

Naruto quickly shot a glance back up the stairs, just only a hop, skip away. He could just turn and make a run for it.

But knew he couldn't do no such thing. He was a Roman. A proud member of the fifth cohort. He knew and understood the values of honor by single combat.

Thinking back on the quote by Marcus Aurelius, he steeled his nerves and followed after his Greek brother.

Once inside the room, the entire area was encased in Greek Fire emprisoning them.

James gave him a hollow sneer. "I assume you know what these green flames are?"

Naruto nodded grimly. He took ancient history lessons learning about the old Roman and Greek artillery. Greek Fire the mist dangerous fire in existence. Rome lost entire fleets and soldiers to this fire.

Already he could smell the smoke beginning to clog his lungs.

"So..*cough*..this is your plan?" Naruto chokes. "I either die by the sword, or suffocate."

The laugh that followed echoed off the rock walls. "Either way your bones will litter the ground."

Naruto knew he had to end this fight quickly or this would be his end.

Barely ready for what happened next, he hardly countered in time for James attack.

The force of the attack was so much it rocked him slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear his mentor berating him.

 _"Remember Naruto, Spectors have special abilities to aid them in combat. You must remain on constant alert."_

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

Yet another "I told you so" he didn't want to hear.

Shaking himself out of his stupor. Naruto lunged at the ghost going for an overhand strike. James quickly smacks it away leaving a small cut on his hand.

The son of Pluto swallows down a scream. Jason told him what it was like being cut by his Stygian Iron sword. How he said he felt apart of his life essence drain from him, and that it burned like a cold fire that never stopped.

Naruto now knew exactly how his brother in all but blood felt. His hand might as well have been completely removed.

Worse he was beginning to choke on the smoke harder than before.

"Stings doesn't it?" James smiles sinisterly.

In a fit of rage Naruto swung wildly cutting the specters arm, black vapor oozed from the wound.

"Stings doesn't it!" Naruto threw back.

Standing to his feet Naruto felt the fear of death and dying disappear. He is the son of Pluto, lord of the dead. Dying does not frighten him.

He felt his mind become clear, the pain in this hand ebbing away, the smoke that was building in his lungs clear up. He knew exactly what had happened.

The blessing of Pluto. Something only bestowed upon his children or does who are close to death. A black aura shrouded him.

"Impossible!" James said a-gasped. "Why does he chose you?! I'm his son!" He roared charging his Roman brother.

Naruto saw the blade coming in clear clarity. Reacting quickly he counters James locking blades with him.

"As children of the underworld, we understand better than anyone how precious life and death is." Naruto says pushing him away. "Yet here you are keeping all these souls to yourself!"

Naruto thrusts forward forcing James to the right, expecting the move it quickly slashes him across the stomach. James doubles over in pain grunting.

"You call yourself a child Hades. Yet you don't act like one. Your petty grudge has caused these innocent souls to suffer to no end. No longer." Naruto raised his blade ready to strike James but instead plunged his sword into the ground and prayed.

"Father I beseech you, please grant me the power to release these souls from their torment, and grant them passage into your kingdom." The entire room island shook somewhat violently, all around him he could hear the spirits of the dead wailing in bliss  
at finally being granted freedom.

"Why?"

Looking up Naruto saw that James figure was slowly disappearing. Gone was the hate in his eyes, replaced by curiosity.

"Why would you also grant a Greek peace? We're enemies."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Because it doesn't matter what background you come from James. When it comes to death we are all the same."

"Guess not all romans are bad after all." With those final parting words. James Rogers, union soldier and the son of Hades passed from this world and into the next.

Feeling his fathers blessing leaving him, Naruto felt his body become swore from the fighting. Saying his final respects he left trudged back up the stairs to his friends.

Once up top he saw all three of his friends waiting at the docks for him.

Elizabeth acting like the den mother she is started checking over him noticing the wound on the back of his hand.

"Are you ok? Pouring nectar on his hand wincing as he felt the flesh nit itself back together.

"I'm ready to go home." He said.

Eric claps him on the shoulder. "I don't blame you man. You fought an entire army of ghost alone. All we could do is help get people off the island." He said feeling somewhat useless.

"It's our job to protect the people Eric, you did exactly what we're trained to do." Naruto tries cheering him up.

"What about the Greek ghosts?" Elizabeth asked.

All three legionnaires looked to the camp augur who was deadly quiet.

Jessica feeling the stares directed at her, looks at them. "I'll bring this up with the senate when we return."

It seemed enough for the veteran warrior but not Naruto who continued to stare at her, which she pointedly ignored.

Before he could ask how they were getting off the island Eric points off in the distance.

"Isn't that a camp messager eagle?"

They all look to where he's pointing and sure enough a camp eagle was headed right towards them. As it approached Naruto saw it had something clutched in its claw.

Flying over to Jessica. The eagle hands her the parchment and proceeded to read it silently.

Seeing the troubled look on her face Elizabeth and Eric walked over to her. Only sessions legionnaires were allowed classified information from the senate.

Once they were finished reading all three looked at him highly troubled.

"Something wrong?" He asked a bit unnerved by the looks.

"Naruto..." Elizabeth steps towards him. "It's about Jason."

Suddenly he felt his blood turn cold. "What about him?" Dreading the answer.

"He's missing."


End file.
